Problem: George ate $19$ bananas for lunch and $29$ bananas for dinner. How many bananas did George eat today?
Answer: To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of bananas, we start with the number of George ate for ${\text{Lunch}}$, and add the number of bananas eaten at ${\text{Dinner}}$. $?$ $19$ $29$ Total bananas eaten Lunch Dinner ${19} + {29} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of bananas. $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${19} + {29} = {48}$ George ate ${48}$ bananas today.